vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Labonair Family
'The Labonair Family''' is a royal family of werewolves that has been referred to as having existed since the beginning of the werewolf species. The family once lived in The French Quarter of New Orleans, and it has links to both the Original Family and the North East Atlantic Pack through Hope Mikaelson. The family line is distinguished by a birthmark of a crescent moon that appears on the right shoulder of those who share in its bloodline. History The Labonair Family are one of the two great families of the Crescent Wolf Clan which, according to Jackson, came to be at the beginning of the werewolf species. The two families were considered royalty among the werewolves due to this birthright, it has also led the Labonairs to have many enemies, even among the werewolves. In the 1980s to the 1990's, their clan took control of New Orleans. However, dissent had begun to grow between the Labonairs and the other bloodlines in their clan, leading to internal strife among the werewolves. It was this strife that made the werewolves vulnerable to the New Orleans vampires, to whom control of the Quarter eventually fell. In order to unite the Crescent Clan against their enemies, the Labonairs had arranged to have their daughter Andréa marry Jackson Kenner, a werewolf from the other royal bloodline in their pack, when they came of age. However, the vampires attacked them before their plans could come to fruition, and nearly all of the Labonairs were killed in the struggle, including Andréa's parents, by someone they knew. All of the surviving members of the Crescent Wolf clan were cursed by a witch named Brynne Deveraux, who was being possessed by Celeste Dubois and who was acting on the vampire leader Marcel's orders. The cursed wolves were forced to live in their werewolf form at all times, with the exception of the hours that the full moon was in the sky, during which time they were returned to their human forms. Unbeknownst to many, the vampire Marcel found baby Andréa shortly after her parents had been murdered and took her to Father Kieran to find her an adoptive family, as he has a rule against hurting children. Andréa was adopted by a new family shortly afterward and was renamed Hayley Marshall. Many years later, after her first transformation and her adoptive parents' rejection, Hayley spent the majority of her formative years as a drifter who was intent to find her birth family. During her journey, she met the Original hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and hooked up with him. As a result of this one-night-stand, she became pregnant with their daughter, revealing that the Original hybrid can still reproduce due to being turned by magic, and introducing a new species to the world; because of their mixed supernatural identities, their child has vampire, werewolf, and witch heritage. Shortly after they hooked up, Hayley made her way to New Orleans, after Klaus saw her Labonair birthmark and told her it belonged to a werewolf bloodline in the region. When Hayley was kidnapped and brought to the Bayou by Tyler Lockwood, who wanted to confirm a suspicion about the magical properties of her baby's blood, she ran into a fellow Labonair named Eve, who gave her some information on her family background, including giving her a Bible that had the names of every Labonair who had been born over several generations. In The Casket Girls, Sophie Deveraux made a deal with Hayley to undo the curse on her family if she helped her complete the Harvest. Later, Hayley discovered that Sabine/Celeste had possessed the Deveraux witch who put the curse on her clan, and decided to kidnap her so she and Eve could force her to break the curse, which she ultimately did. Eventually Hayley gave birth to her daughter, Hope Mikaelson in St. Anne's Church, where she was being held prisoner by the French Quarter Coven, who sought to sacrifice Hayley and Hope for more power and to satisfy Esther's decree. Shortly after childbirth, Hayley was killed by Monique Deveraux, but since much of Hope's blood was still in her system, she awakened hours later in transition to become a hybrid. Hayley and the Mikaelson brothers managed to find and save Hope from the coven, in the process killing two of the Harvest Girls and Genevieve. However, due the revelation that Esther was the leader of the witches and the witch ancestors, as well as the growing threat of the Guerrera family in the wake of their coup that gained the werewolves control over the Quarter, Hayley and Klaus faked Hope's death and sent her away to live with her aunt Rebekah for her own safety. Family Members *'Hayley's father and Hayley's mother:' These werewolves were leaders of the Crescent Wolf Clan and led New Orleans in early 1990's. They personally knew Marcel Gerard as an acquaintance, who returned the favor by saving their infant daughter's life after they were killed. *'Hayley Marshall (born Andrea Labonair):' Hayley/Andréa was born into the Labonair family on June 6th, 1991, but was abandoned by her family when she was a baby. She was adopted by a human family as an infant and had no idea about her werewolf heritage until she accidentally got into a drunken boating accident when she was 13, which resulted in the inadvertant death of one of her friends at her hands, triggering her werewolf curse. Upon her first transformation as a werewolf, during which time she shifted in the middle of her parents' house, her adoptive parents kicked her out of the house and Hayley began living on her own. While drifting from place to place, she became obsessed with finding her biological parents' identities. She eventually met the Original hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson, with whom she had a brief affair while she was trying to find out information about her family. After she became pregnant with Klaus' child, she moved into the Mikaelson home with Klaus and his brother Elijah and sought out more information about her lineage. After she gave birth to her tribrid daughter, she was killed by the New Orleans witch coven and subsequently turned into a hybrid due to the presence of Hope's blood in her system. *'Hope Mikaelson:' Hope is the hybrid (werewolf, vampire and witch) daughter of Klaus and Hayley. Her mother fell pregnant with her during a one-night-stand with Klaus Mikaelson in Mystic Falls and discovered her pregnancy after her coming in New Orleans. Soon after, she discovered that her baby was a girl and even noticed that, like her, her daughter is already a "tough one." Hayley gave birth to her in From a Cradle to a Grave, while she was being held captive by the New Orleans witches who wanted sacrifice Hope. Fortunately, Hope was saved by her parents, uncle and adoptive brother, and her family made the difficult decision to send her to live with her aunt Rebekah while they worked to make the city safe in which for her to live. She is one of the last living Labonairs, as well a member of the powerful Original Family and the North East Atlantic Pack, giving her legacies to three powerful groups. She also has ties to the New Orleans Coven through the magical heritage she inherited from her paternal grandmother, Esther. *'Marcus Bertrand' - (June 6, 1834-?) *'Laura Landry' - (February 24, 1836-?) *'Matthew Landry '- (December 13, 1839-?) *'Amanda Landry' - (August 7, 1841-?) *'Courtney Prejean' - (June 11, 1846-?) *'Zachary Prejean' - (November 16, 1856-?) *'Frank Prejean' - (September 24, 1858-?) *'Thomas Vincent' - (March 3, 1861-?) *'Jameson Vincent' - (June 19, 1863-?) *'John Proudfoot' - (October 3, 1866-?) *'Natalie Proudfoot' - (June 6, 1886-?) *'Elias Proudfoot' - (February 24, 1889-?) *'Kyle Solafer' - (December 13, 1903-?) *'Melinda Solafer' - (August 6, 1906-?) *'Nicole Solafer' - (June 11, 1908-?) *'Brian Solafer' - (August 16, 1932-?) *'William Unger' -(January 21, 1936-?) *'Landon Unger' -(March 14, 1938-?) *'Kimberly Unger' - (May 4, 1940-?) *'James Strauss' - (September 12, 1945-?) *'Brooke Strauss' - (December 16, 1968-?) *'Murray Strauss '- (March 3, 1972-?) *'Victoria Labonair' - (July 19, 1975-?) *'Cyrus Labonair' - (November 1, 1978-?) *'Louis Labonair' - (December 6, 1987-?) *'Calvin Labonair' - (March 3, 1988-?) *'Holly Labonair' - (July 19, 1984-?) *'Craig Labonair' - (November 1, 1986-?) Family Tree :Note: This family tree is unfinished. | ER |-|-|v|-|-| EB | ER=Hayley's mother| EB=Hayley's father †}} ; color: ;| | | | | |!}} ; | | | | | |!}} ; | KM |v| ERB | ERB= Andrea Labonair | KM= Niklaus Mikaelson}} ; | | | |!}} | | | HM | HM= Hope Mikaelson}} Relatives Through Hope Mikaelson *'Niklaus Mikaelson:' Hope's father, he is the Original Hybrid and the most powerful immortal/supernatural being. His paternal werewolf bloodline came in New Orleans, to see by themselves Hayley's miraculous pregnancy and contacted Eve. *'Ansel:' Hope's paternal grandfather, he was a werewolf chief, who lived in the New World (otherwise known as North America, specifically what is now modern-day Mystic Falls, Virginia, USA) in the 10th century. *'Esther Mikaelson:' Hope's paternal grandmother, she was the Original Witch. *'Mikael:' Hope's step-grandfather; he was one of the Original Vampires. *'Freya Mikaelson:' Hope's paternal aunt. *'Finn Mikaelson:' Hope's paternal uncle; he was one of the Original Vampires. *'Elijah Mikaelson:' Hope's paternal uncle; he is one of the Original Vampires. Elijah protected Hayley's fellow wolves when Klaus had given permission to the vampires to kill them all. *'Kol Mikaelson:' Hope's paternal uncle; he is one of the Original Vampires. *'Rebekah Mikaelson:' Hope's paternal aunt; she is one of the Original Vampires. *'Henrik Mikaelson:' Hope's paternal uncle; ironically, he was killed by a werewolf before his family was turned into vampires. *'Cary:' Cary is a werewolf relative of Hope through her paternal grandfather. Surname *'Labonair' may be derived from Bonaire. This interesting name has a number of possible origins, each with its own distinct derivation. Firstly, the surname may be of Old French origin, derived from the Old French term "bonnaire", from the phrase "de bon(ne) aire", meaning "of good bearing or appearance", and adopted into Middle English as "boner(e), bonour", gentle, courteous, handsome, thence used as a nickname for someone thought to embody these qualities. *The surname from this source is found particularly in England and Scotland; one Thomas Boner was the first of the name to be recorded in Scotland as a charter witness in Aberdeen in 1281. Secondly, Bonner may be an Irish (County Donegal) translation of the Gaelic "O'Cnaimhsighe", descendant of Cnaimhseach, a byname meaning "Midwife". Finally, the surname may be of Welsh origin, as an Anglicized form of the patronymic "ab Ynyr", son of Ynyr, a personal name derived from the Latin "Honorius", Honoured. Trivia *The Mikaelson family is only related to the Labonair family through Hope Mikaelson. *Those who are left of the family live in the Bayou, away from the vampires in New Orleans, except for Hayley, who lives in the French Quarter with the Mikaelson family. *This family has had many interactions with the Deveraux family: **The Labonair family was cursed to stay in their wolf forms by Brynne Deveraux. **It was Sophie Deveraux who first found out about Hayley's pregnancy, and it was her sister Jane-Anne who linked Hayley and Sophie to build an alliance with the Mikaelsons. **It was Sophie's niece and Jane-Anne's daughter; Monique who received the message that the Ancestors wanted Hope (Labonair) Mikaelson's death, and who killed Hayley and tried to kill Hope. However, she herself was killed by Marcel. *There were only two known members of the Labonair family who were not cursed to stay in their wolf forms: Hope & Hayley. Hope wasn't cursed because she was born after the curse had been broken, and Hayley wasn't cursed because she was rescued and adopted outside of New Orleans before the curse was cast on the wolves. Also because she was pregnant at the time she couldn't turned and its unknown if she would been effect by the curse if it hadn't been broken. *The Labonair family is part of the Crescent Wolf Clan of werewolves. *The Labonairs have a family Bible which has many generations of the family tree recorded inside. **The last name on the family tree is Andrea, meaning that she was the youngest Labonair member until Hope was born. *Hayley and her daughter are the only last living Labonairs. *The Labonair family (and werewolves in general) are hated by Mikael. *Three members of the family were born the same day on June 6th: Andrea (in 1991), Natalie Proudfoot (in 1886) and Marcus Bertrand (in 1834). *As Hayley is now an hybrid, she is technically "undead," making her daughter Hope the last living Labonair. Gallery The Originals S01E07 720p 1339.jpg|The Labonair family bible See also Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Labonair Family